


The past can be one second ago or ten years ago or on the 2nd of June, 2016

by ChipperChemical



Series: Hermitcraft stuff [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Could be soft?? I guess?, Gen, Grian thinks about the past for about 450 words and Grumbot is also there, Not proof-read. We die like men, short and NOT very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Grian has many answerless questions and Grumbot has many questionless answers.
Series: Hermitcraft stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	The past can be one second ago or ten years ago or on the 2nd of June, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote at midday because I’m working on other stuff — 4k+ words as of now! — and wanted to take a small break.
> 
> (*´∇｀*)

“Can you pass the Turing test?”

Grumbot hummed for a moment, processing the question. Grian waited.

“FROM A LEGAL STANDPOINT, NO.” 

Grian absently wondered whether Mumbo intended for Grumbot to learn how to speak or not. He didn’t dwell on it. He didn’t dwell on many things.

“Do you want to be human?”

A fleeting image of NPG flashed in his mind, its grinning face and all-too-human features. Grian made sure to never make that design mistake again. Human things were far too easy to get attached to; far too easy to be hurt by.

“DO YOU?”

Grian would’ve questioned the ambiguous response if his mind hadn’t stuck on NPG. He hated it. He hated NPG. Well, that’s what he convinced himself.

“Do you think... Are healing and moving on the same?”

If Grian hadn’t known any better, he’d think that there was a hint of sorrow in Grumbot’s eyes, but he didn’t think that because robots cannot feel sorrow or any emotion for that matter. Grian knew this.

“THERE’S A VERY FINE LINE.”

Grian thought. He thought for a long while, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours. Grumbot was silent.

“Why do I miss things — people — that hurt me?”

“YOU ARE TOO TRUSTING.”

Grian laughed quietly.

“Do you truly believe that you will make Mumbo mayor?”

Grumbot paused for a moment. Though he had been coded to make Mumbo mayor, Grian knew that he had a mind of his own. Maybe he didn’t believe in what he was fighting for.

“NO, BUT I WILL TRY ANYWAY.”

Grian nodded: he understood. Trying things which seemed impossible was both his and Mumbo’s specialties, after all. They always said to agree with your cause before you start a war over it, but Grumbot didn’t exactly have a choice over which side he was on. Did Grumbot have any choice? Were his thoughts his own?

“Do you want to change anything about yourself?”

Grian never expected to see a robot hesitate. Well, Grian never expected to see a robot angry either, but that had been proven wrong years ago. He shoved that to the back of his mind. He shoved that to the back of his closet.

“I WAS PROGRAMMED TO BE PERFECT.”

Grian sighed. 

“Are you?”

Grumbot almost sighed. It was more of a low beep.

“IS ANYTHING?”

Grian considered this for a moment.

“No.”

The silence stretched.

“Do you enjoy this? Generally speaking.”

Grumbot didn’t hesitate this time. Grian wasn’t exactly surprised, but he was taken aback.

“I AM INCAPABLE OF JOY.”

Grian nodded solemnly.

“BUT...”

Grian looked up. Grumbot smiled. Robots are not supposed to smile. Robots are not supposed to know these things.

“I’D LIKE TO SAY YES.”


End file.
